The Only Exception
by Judroozz
Summary: After Paris, Miranda realizes there's something missing. / Mirandy, of course:) My contribution to the July Fic-A-Day Ficathon.


**Fandom: **The Devil Wears Prada

**Author:** Judroozz

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy

**Summary: **After Paris, Miranda realizes that something is missing.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own The Devil Wears Prada, any of the characters or the people who play them.

**Beta: **I want to shout from the rooftops that Oximoxy is the best beta in existence! I'm completely and utterly serious when I say that what you're (hopefully) about to read is so much better than the original thanks to her. So, Oximoxy, thank you thank you THANK YOU!;D

That smile.

That little wave.

She would call it adorable if she allowed herself to think about it. In that way. But she wouldn't, there was absolutely no point in doing so. The girl had left her when she had needed her the most, after all. And oh, it pained her to admit it to herself how she had needed her. Still needed her.

That smile.

Those glittering eyes.

Sighing, she fingered her Fred Leighton necklace as she stood and looked down at the busy New York street from her office window. Those beautiful, pleading eyes. Pleading her to let the girl in, to let her _do_ things for her, begging her to listen to her warnings about Irv's impending plans.

Less than a month ago the two most important things in her life had been threatened. Irv had unsuccessfully tried to oust her, and he might have succeeded if she hadn't gotten wind of his intentions weeks beforehand. Secondly, her family unit had been thrust into the limelight again. Her husband had left her, foolishly and selfishly, during the most important week of her professional year. Thankfully though that was now only an unpleasant memory. More important to her was that her girls were once again being subjected to the paparazzi, although at least – and this knowledge both saddened and soothed her – they knew perfectly well how to deal with those vultures.

These were all things she could be worrying about. She probably _should_ be worrying about them, but all she could think about was that stupid smile and that pathetic, little wave. Those pained, disbelieving eyes and that straight, graceful back as the girl walked away. And that was what angered her. With such ease Andrea had been able to walk away from her, after  
Miranda had already been dealt blow after blow. The young woman had walked away without realizing that she was dealing the stealthiest blow of them all.

It was ridiculous, really. Andrea had just been a mere assistant, one of so many over the span of her notable career. The girl had had a job a million girls would kill for, and yet she had dared to walk away.

_Everybody wants to be us._

Well, Andrea had made it clear that she certainly wasn't everybody. But she'd already known that, hadn't she? From the start, Andrea Sachs had been different, she hadn't been one of the many and in the end _she_ would be the one she would forever remember. How could she ever forget?

She inhaled deeply as she realized the truth of what was really bothering her. The fact that the girl thought so lowly of her. Andrea had made this perfectly clear by fervently denying she was anything like her and then walking away right after, as if disgusted by the mere sight of her. And this hurt beyond reasonable measure. It, for some reason, hurt more than the faxed divorce papers by Stephen. But why?

A sniff escaped her as she looked down unseeingly onto the streets below. Lost in her thoughts she shook her head at her own foolishness. Because she had let herself care for the girl. Because the girl had cared for her in return. Oh, yes, there was no doubt that Andrea had most definitely cared. She knew that the girl had done so genuinely, which was something she wasn't used to experiencing anymore. So, to see the disappointment and disgust in those eyes before Andrea abandoned her was nothing short of devastating.

Andrea had unwittingly managed to get under her skin, and had seen behind the mask of the Dragon Lady. Simply by being always so eager to please. By being intelligent and endearingly naïve, and by knowing what she, Miranda, wanted or needed before she even knew herself. But what drew Miranda in most of all, was Andrea's innate kindness. However, she had had the displeasure of experiencing that, even for Andrea, there was a line, and she had obviously crossed it.

Somehow, Miranda had come to care not only about the girl, but had also started to care about what the girl thought about her. This, however, she had the ironic misfortune of discovering only after the girl had left. Not that it would have made much of a difference. What would she have done if she had realized earlier on how much Andrea meant to her? What _could_ she have done? A woman, almost fifty, feared editor-in-chief of the world's foremost fashion magazine, a frigid old bitch (according to Stephen) infatuated with some girl, an employee above all, and someone half her age? She would be the laughing stock of Page Six. Rupert Murdock would be jumping up and down and clapping his hands with joy.

She snorted at the mental image and shook her head. Why was she even thinking about this? Andrea - her beautiful, kindhearted Andrea, with all her great expectations and morals - would never want _her_. She should not mistaken care for desire, after all. Andrea was simply a caring person to everybody. Miranda, on the other hand, was slowly coming to sense that she did so much more than just care for the girl.

She prided herself on being a very rational woman, but if miracles did exist, and Andrea were to return her… affections, she knew she wouldn't care what Rupert Murdock said, or anybody else for that matter.

The clearing of a throat behind her brought her out of her inner ruminations and she tensed before turning around with a purposefully blank expression on her face. As soon as she met Nigel's eyes she knew that he wasn't there for work. Suppressing a sigh she moved to sit down behind her desk. He was acting colder towards her since Paris, which she supposed was understandable. He also tended to shy away from her less than before. Admittedly, the time when he was afraid of her had long gone, but he had still always stayed careful around her. Now it seemed he no longer even worried about her reactions to him.

Looking up at him she waited for him to speak. When the silence stretched on she raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at him. He nodded, and moved deliberately to close the door behind him before returning to stand in front of her and staring her straight in the eyes. He then abruptly and without preamble started with, "Do you know why she really left?"

Her other eyebrow joined the first one and she blinked. He sat down in front of her without looking away from her eyes. "Our Six told me it was because of the stunt you pulled." He paused for a moment and glanced away before looking at the frown on her face. "But I don't believe her."

Sighing he simply studied her for a moment, and she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. He had been friends with Andrea, so she trusted that he knew what he was talking about. She was somewhat perplexed though as to what other apparent reasoning the younger woman could have had for leaving her the way she did.

"I'm not even sure it really matters," he continued, and she shot him a questioning look. "Over the past few weeks I've had the chance to observe the both of you," he started to explain.

She sat up slightly. They had stayed in touch? It wasn't that surprising, really, as they had been friends after all. "You-" she stopped herself and cleared her throat, trying to get her mask of indifference back in place. "You have been keeping in touch with her regularly?"

He nodded, deliberately keeping his face blank. "Yes, I have." He looked at her and waited, giving her a knowing look.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. She should have known he wasn't going to make it easy for her. And she had to admit, he was well within his rights to make this difficult for her. After waiting another moment she narrowed her eyes. "Nigel, just tell me how she is," she snapped impatiently at him, causing a disgustingly smug smirk to take over his face. He studied his nails and took his time. "Please," she added softly, her eyes pleading him.

His eyes flew up in surprise at the uncharacteristic word and he stared at her. "Oh, Andy's only about as miserable as you," he answered lightly, almost mockingly, though his eyes were intense. She frowned in confusion, why would Andrea be miserable? Did she not have her dream job as a journalist now?

He stood from his chair and gave her a meaningful look. Pausing slightly he added, "Do me a favor, because I am sick of her sighing and your brooding looks. Just talk to her. She certainly won't send you away you know, she misses you just as much."

Before she could help herself a hopeful expression appeared on her face. Though it was quickly schooled into a neutral look Nigel had caught a glance at it and shook his head mockingly. "Really, Miranda, you're hopeless at hiding anything when it comes to her. It's no wonder she could always read you so well when you were around each other."

She glared at him and in return he gave her the first genuine smile in weeks. "But then again, she's always been a little different, hasn't she?" he continued, as he cocked his head. "The only exception to all those rules you insist on…" He shot her another meaningful look before he left her office, giving her a chance to turn her chair around and do some more brooding. This time she started to think about not what she had stupidly lost, but about how the hell she was going to get it back.

Miranda indulgently allowed herself two more days of brooding, until it was Friday. Checking her watch she realized that the girls would be at their father's by now. As if summoned, her cell phone rang. Looking at the small screen she saw that it was Caroline, probably to inform her that they had arrived safely. As she spoke to her daughters she looked down absentmindedly at the post-it note to the left of her desk.

She had already memorized the address that was written on it, but it helped to remind herself that she was really going to do this. She sincerely hoped that she would not make a fool of herself in the process. She had to place her faith in Nigel not betraying her, at least not on so personal a level such as this. Though he was still nowhere near happy with her, he at least  
understood that what had happened in Paris was business, and this was not. And even if he might have fabricated all of this as an elaborate ruse to humiliate her, she simply had to trust that he would not do something like that to Andrea. Surely he would not put the girl in such an awkward position just to get back at herself? She just had to hope that from what Nigel had said, it implied that Andrea might feel something for her too. She had to take this risk.

Finishing the call with her daughters she once again agonized over the post-it note. She could not help but feel happy about the fact that it revealed Andrea had since moved. She remembered the dilapidated apartment building she had dropped the younger woman off at once or twice and was pleased that her housing situation had at least improved.

Her mind made up, she suddenly called for her coat and bag and tore the address from her desk as she strode out of her office, not stopping as Andrea's insignificant replacement held out her coat and bag for her. She snatched them out of the girl's hands as she passed and entered the elevator and eventually stepped into the car, telling herself to just keep moving. She could do this.

As the town car drove to Andrea's apartment she wondered what she was going to say to the younger woman. What did she want to say? How could she confess her feelings when she wasn't even sure how deep those feelings were rooted? Without saying things she didn't mean yet, she knew she had to make it clear that she wanted something that had the chance to last. The problem was that she had no idea how Andrea would react to her suddenly standing on her doorstep. Anxiety, trepidation and hope mingled together in her mind as she watched the minutes slip away on the small clock on the dashboard. The red figures on the dashboard changed again, announcing it was 8 o'clock just as she felt the car pull over.

Taking a deep breath she addressed Roy. "I'll call you."

Roy nodded at her and watched as she got out of the car and easily slipped into the building after one of its inhabitants.

For once, she didn't hurry. She took her time walking to the elevator, which looked reasonably clean, and she was even slower during her trek down the warmly lit hallway to  
Andrea's apartment. There was no doubt that she had missed the younger woman, and she felt as though she would never relax again until she heard that warm voice. She was also aware of the fact that she had been regarded as even more of an utter nightmare at work since that fateful day in Paris. But for all that she longed to see Andrea again, her fears and insecurities slowed her down remarkably.

She swallowed as she stopped in front of Andrea's door. Technically, she could still go back, but she had to do this, didn't she? There was no possible way she could go on like this any longer, the mere thought that her current turmoil could continue like this forever made her shudder internally. She needed Andrea, and she just had to trust that Andrea needed her too.

She knocked and waited, growing more and more restless with every passing second. Then, suddenly, the door opened and there stood Andrea in all her glory, her beautiful, brown eyes widening when she saw her.

"Miranda?" The expression on Andrea's face was an adorable mix of surprise and alarm.

"Hello, Andrea," she spoke and nodded her head in greeting, "May I come in?"

"I… yes, of course." As Andrea stepped aside for her to enter she took in what the younger woman was wearing. Black, tight shorts came only just beneath her shapely behind and a dark green tank top showcased undoubtedly glorious breasts and an hourglass waist. She had to keep herself from licking her lips at the sight of long toned legs and the low cut top.

They stood opposite each other, and Andrea fidgeted as all Miranda could do was look at her. The depression of the past couple of weeks slowly made place for a certain lightness in her chest as her eyes roamed over every inch.

"Um, I swear I don't usually dress like this, I _have_ learned something..." Her big eyes darted around her apartment as she looked anywhere but at Miranda, "I just, um...I was working from home and-"

"Andrea," Miranda interrupted the anxious young woman, suppressing an adoring smile, "I did not come here to judge you on your clothing."

"Yes. No. Of course not." Andrea blushed and nodded, before her expressive eyes suddenly flitted back up to Miranda's face. "Um, why _are_ you here?"

She had hoped she would have some more time to prepare herself for this, but apparently Andrea couldn't wait. "I'm here," she started and cleared her throat self-consciously, "to talk to you about …something."

Andrea's eyebrows rose and she tilted her head in confusion. Miranda was well aware of the fact that she had given an evasive answer, but for once in her life she had no idea how to proceed. She was actually there for Andrea, but how could she tell her that? This new-found indecisiveness made her nervous, something she wasn't accustomed to.

Andrea looked at her for a moment before she seemed to sense Miranda's distress. A sweet, understanding smile slowly formed on her face to try and alleviate some of Miranda's unease. "Um…would you like some coffee, Miranda?"

She raised a challenging eyebrow as if she doubted Andrea would be able to make a proper cup of coffee and Andrea, finally a bit more comfortable again with the familiarity of being able to read Miranda, smirked amusedly. "Have a seat and I'll be right back."

Miranda took the time to look around the room for the first time and studied the overflowing bookcase and the pictures on the side table. She felt warmth bloom inside her when she realized that she was getting a glimpse into the real Andrea, the young, intelligent woman behind the ever competent assistant. She wanted this, this feeling, this chance to really get to know Andrea and be a part of her world.

Andrea returned to the living room with two steaming cups of coffee, setting them down on the coffee table before she sat herself down on the couch. She smiled at Miranda, and Miranda couldn't help but smile back as she walked back over to the couch to sit down as well.

"So, um, are you okay? How are the girls?" Andrea asked her hesitantly, picking up her coffee from the table and gracefully folding her legs underneath her as she cradled the cup in her hands.

Miranda took her own cup of coffee from the coffee table and smiled slightly, touched by Andrea's concern. "The girls are fine, thank you. They sometimes ask about you."

A soft smile lifted the corners of Andrea's lips. "They do?"

She nodded in response before taking a sip of her coffee, and immediately lifted one eyebrow in surprise at the scorching perfection that overwhelmed her taste buds and then slid down her throat in one blissful gulf. A dazzling smile made its appearance on Andrea's face and the corners of the editor's mouth curled up at the sight.

Miranda seemingly shook herself out of her reverie. "Yes, they noticed that you weren't delivering the book anymore after…" _you left_. "Paris. They wanted to know why." In all honesty, they had _demanded_ to know why Andrea had left, but she hadn't been able to answer them fully.

Andrea nodded and smiled warmly after she took a sip of her own coffee. "They're sweet girls."

"Yes," Miranda inclined her head and chuckled, "they are. But, I didn't come here to discuss the girls either."

"No, I didn't think you did." Andrea smiled nervously and put her coffee back down on the table and wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled them up against her chest, as if she needed something to defend herself with against what was to come. "So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

As she studied Andrea's anxiety she realized what it was that Andrea expected her to talk about. Of course, she could demand an explanation for Andrea's behavior in Paris, but that wasn't what she was truly there for.

She took another sip of her coffee to buy herself some extra time and fortitude. How to go about this? She was not one to openly talk about her feelings or explain her actions usually, but this seemed the only possible way forward.

After a preparing sigh she started. "After Paris… I had defeated Irv and I had escaped the clutches of a loveless marriage. To my surprise, the girls were happy to see Stephen disappear as well. Irv is leaving me alone for the first time in years and I am managing to spend more time at home with my girls," she paused her speech to take another sip and study the woman next to her who was giving her her undivided attention, "But I have come to realize that something important is missing."

She put her coffee back down on the coffee table and turned to Andrea fully. "A," an amused smile lifted up the corners of her mouth at her remembrance of the intervention, "mutual friend of ours told me, not very subtly might I add, that I needed to stop brooding." She drank in Andrea's affectionate smile at the mention of Nigel and felt the urge to sigh like a teenaged girl at the sight. "He also informed me that our feelings might be more similar than I thought," she added.

Hope flickered in Andrea's warm eyes and the younger woman chuckled. "He also mentioned to me that I needed to stop sighing all the time."

A genuine smile broke through on Miranda's face. "Yes, I've heard something along those lines. So, is this… does this mean," she paused and sighed, frustrated with her nerves and fears. Miranda Priestly did not stutter or hesitate, for God's sake, what was wrong with her? Looking into the deep, dark eyes of the woman she had come to care for, she instantly knew the answer. She had a feeling she might be falling hard for Andrea, and it made her act like a-

A warm hand interrupted her internal conversation with herself as it covered hers, understanding and reassurance shown in that one simple gesture. "That Nigel was right?" Andrea asked, relief and elation visible in the brunette's soft eyes and gentle smile. "Yes, I think it does."

Her heart beat wildly, and her breathing quickened. A lovesick schoolgirl. Andrea made her act and feel like a lovesick schoolgirl, and she couldn't bring herself to care.

Tender fingers left the editor's hand and caressed her cheek instead. Although neither of them had seemingly moved she noticed how they had unconsciously drifted closer to each other, no longer snuggled into the corners of the couch. While dark eyes studied her she turned her body into Andrea's and held the fingers in place with her own hand, pressing a soft kiss into Andrea's palm before smiling, _really_ smiling, at the woman who had stolen her heart. Andrea's smile in return was beautiful, dazzling, its warmth filling the room as Miranda felt herself almost swoon and her heart skip several beats.

Andrea moved to bend her knees onto the sofa cushions, resting her bottom on the backs of her feet, and her face was close by. Miranda's eyes dropped to those luscious lips before she looked into mesmerizing pools of brown once more. Unable to help herself Miranda lifted her free hand to the back of Andrea's neck as she slowly pulled her closer and gently pressed their lips together.

Her lips tingled as the taste, feel and scent overwhelmed her whole being. Her breath hitched and she involuntarily sighed into the kiss as their lips slowly and deliciously explored each other. Never before had she felt such soft lips, or this perfect combination of excitement and completion. Miranda wondered if Andrea could hear the thunderous sound of her rapidly beating heart, since it was just about all that she could hear.

The older woman dropped her hand from Andrea's, which was still on her cheek. When Andrea's hand was freed she tangled both hands in Miranda's silver strands while she sat up and towered over Miranda. She never broke the kiss though, and Miranda was perfectly happy to crane her neck as long as it meant keeping her lips blissfully locked with Andrea's. Meanwhile, Miranda slipped her hand down Andrea's enticing body and rested it on a hip to guide the younger woman to where she wanted her. She gently pushed and pulled until Andrea got the message and straddled her, still towering over the older woman.

Trembling, Miranda let her hands wander over the younger woman's body and reveled in the smooth skin she found when she let her hands travel down toned, bare upper legs. Her neck was beginning to hurt from being arched backwards for so long and from the pressure of Andrea's kiss, so she slid her hands back up to curvy hips. Guiding Andrea to fully sit down on her lap she brought their faces to be almost at the same level.

The proximity of Andrea was glorious as their kissing wound down to exchanging loving, little pecks. Brushing the tips of their noses together Miranda sighed contentedly. Andrea pulled back and smiled dazzlingly at her, untangling her hands from the silver hair and moving them to cup Miranda's cheeks.

Miranda closed her eyes and hummed as the younger woman's fingers softly caressed her face. She had only just gotten Andrea back and she still couldn't quite believe it. What if it was a dream? Morpheus taunting her with her deepest, secret wish before throwing her back into the dark hole that was her miserable life. She didn't think she'd be able to live with that. Life without this extraordinary feeling, without Andrea. The unwelcome thought alone was enough to break her heart.

Her downward train of thought was effectively broken when soft lips pressed against hers once again. The kiss was no less affectionate, but Miranda couldn't stop herself from taking her chance when Andrea's lips parted slightly. Her tongue slipped into the younger woman's mouth and met its twin for a delicious dance.

Wrapping her arms around Andrea's waist possessively the editor's only recurring thought was that she couldn't lose Andrea again, _ever_.

Just as dizziness started to make its appearance Andrea slowed them down, their lips now only pressed together softly, without moving. Gentle fingers wove through short, silver strands before they stroked the silky skin of Miranda's neck and jaw. Slowly, she felt herself able to breathe again as Andrea grounded her in a way nobody else could.

Unhurriedly, Andrea pulled back from their kiss. Her eyes still closed, she pressed their foreheads together as they both attempted to get some much-needed air into their lungs. The stroking continued, calming and reassuring in its intent. After a while Andrea shifted away slightly as her eyelids fluttered and deep brown eyes studied every inch of Miranda's face before they met unfocused blue.

As she caught her breath the younger woman caressed pale cheeks with warm fingers. "It's okay, I'm not going to leave you again," she whispered, unknowingly settling something in the older woman. The anxiety slowly ebbed away to make place for all-encompassing joy at being in the younger woman's arms.

Miranda took a deep breath and trailed her hands up Andrea's back, holding her close. "I have missed you, Andrea."

A gentle smile lifted the corners of full lips. "I've missed you, too."

Miranda raised a slightly unsteady hand to cup a rosy cheek as she leaned in to deliver an array of tender kisses upon soft lips. When she pulled back Andrea practically glowed and she felt an answering smile bloom on her face. Oh, how she had missed this beautiful creature.

Feeling the need to melt closer into Andrea she tightly wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist and buried her face into a swanlike neck. She registered Andrea's arms reaching around her neck and holding her close, but other than that she was lost in the delicious scent of Andrea's perfume and the sensation of incredibly soft skin against her cheeks, nose and lips.

She inhaled deeply, attempting to calm her racing mind. She felt safe here, safer in Andrea's arms. The feeling of belonging overwhelmed her. This was how it was supposed to be, how the rest of her life could be. She felt powerless knowing that she could not demand right now that Andrea stay by her side forever.

"I'm right here," Andrea whispered softly.

This wonderful, breathtaking creature who seemed to be able to read her fears and simultaneously belay them so well. Her heart warmed at the way Andrea stroked her hair and nuzzled her temple, a perfect display of the younger woman's caring nature.

Many things had to be discussed, she was aware of this, but she couldn't bring herself to care about any of them in this instant as long as they could be together.

Tightening her embrace she sighed blissfully into Andrea's neck. Soft lips kissed her temple tenderly, and she felt herself nosing the warm skin close to her. She couldn't keep a responding smile from forming on her face. Miranda shuddered when Andrea lightly scratched her neck before she, too, wrapped her arms tighter around the woman in her arms.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of having the other so close after having been apart for so long. Miranda savored the weight of Andrea on top of her, pressing her into the back of the couch, as it felt so wonderfully protected, secure and warm. She was unaccustomed to having someone else being this protective over her, since she usually had to fend for herself. What she really wasn't used to though, but couldn't live without after this moment, was the holding each other so very closely. She hoped Andrea liked it too, because she was going to want to do this a lot. Along with some other _activities_ they had yet to try out.

As time wore on, they both gradually loosened their grip, and after kissing her temple again Andrea pulled back. Making sure to keep the younger woman in her arms, Miranda smiled up at the beauty sitting in her lap.

Andrea grinned and reached up to brush the lock of silver hair out of Miranda's face before letting her arm wrap back around Miranda's neck. "I want to take things slow," she started softly, timidly, "so that we can enjoy building this relationship up together and so that the girls can get used to it."

A touched expression appeared on Miranda's face and she gazed lovingly at Andrea, speaking before the younger woman could continue. "Thank you for thinking of the girls." She lifted a hand to caress the brunette's cheek. "I agree we should take our time," she continued and smirked smugly as a blush appeared on Andrea's cheeks, "I believe I would very much enjoy the opportunity to woo you as well."

Andrea smiled shyly as she glanced away and bit her lip. Then she looked back up with hopeful eyes. "Will you be able to stay tonight? I'm tired, but I don't want to let you go yet." She tightened their embrace slightly to emphasize her request.

Placing a lingering kiss on the younger woman's lips Miranda sighed happily and laid her head on Andrea's shoulder. She murmured against the soft skin of Andrea's swanlike neck, "I also need you close, so yes, I would like to stay."

She closed her eyes as Andrea ran her fingers through her hair again, and rested her cheek on top of her head. Her heart fluttered at the realization that she finally had Andrea back. After living her entire life without this, _this_, there suddenly seemed to be no way to go on without Andrea by her side. The fact that she had this opportunity made her heart soar.

Soft lips pressing against her temple brought her out of her musings. "Come," Andrea whispered, slowly releasing the editor and abandoning her spot in Miranda's lap.

Taking the younger woman's hand Miranda got up as well and smiled when Andrea pulled her closer. Their lips connected gently once more and Andrea smiled against her lips. Again, Miranda felt the urge to sigh blissfully. This happiness was something she could get really used to, it felt so, _so_ good.

"I'll just clean this up," Andrea started, motioning to their half empty coffee mugs. "The bathroom is through the bedroom. Help yourself to anything you need, and there's a spare toothbrush in the top drawer."

Miranda nodded silently, receiving a warm smile in return. Lifting the hand in hers to her lips she placed a gently kiss on Andrea's knuckles before she released her and moved towards the bathroom.

Inside, she placed her hands on both sides of the sink and took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. This was actually happening, it had actually worked. A wide, genuine smile played around her lips, her life was finally back on track.

She studied herself closely. Her make-up was smudged, her hair irreversibly tousled, but what really caught her attention were her eyes. Bright eyes stared back at her. They spoke of a happiness she felt in every inch of her body. She had never experienced this before, life had rarely been this kind to her when it came to her personal relationships.

Though she was somewhat anxious about Andrea's reaction, her make-up had to go. She had always taken great care of her skin and she wouldn't stop now by going to bed without taking off her make-up. She was however worried what Andrea would think of the lines and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. It was nothing the younger woman hadn't seen before though, in Paris, so she tried to reassure herself and Andrea _had_ suggested it herself…

Rolling her eyes at her sudden self-doubt she started her nightly ablutions. After she finished she nodded at herself in the mirror and went back to the bedroom where Andrea was waiting for her. Andrea had already changed into checkered boxers paired with an oversized t-shirt and she looked absolutely beautiful.

She hesitantly met the younger woman's eyes, trying to gauge her reaction to her now makeup-free face. A smile lifted Andrea's lips as she approached, the affection taking Miranda's breath away. "I like you like this," Andrea told her quietly as she lifted a hand to trail gentle fingers from her temple down her cheek to her lips. "It's just for me to see, and  
the girls of course."

Relief flooded her system and Miranda felt her heart skip a beat at those perfect words, Andrea's tender touch and that look in her eyes that spoke of so much more than words ever could. Andrea still wanted her even when she looked like this.

She swallowed and pulled the younger woman closer. "Thank you, Andrea."

Lanky arms wound around her waist as soft lips pressed against her temple. "You never have to thank me for saying things like that, Miranda. I feel very privileged to be allowed to see you like this."

She shivered simply from Andrea's words and closed her eyes when sweet lips whispered kisses over her face. "Andrea."

When she felt Andrea pull back slightly she opened her eyes to look right into sparkling brown. "I don't think you have any idea just how breathtakingly beautiful you are."

A touched smile appeared on Miranda's face as she realized that, though she didn't always see herself that way, Andrea really believed that. She caressed a rosy cheek and drew the younger woman in for a lingering kiss.

After they pulled back Andrea smiled sweetly at her. "Just give me a minute in the bathroom and I'll be right back. Feel free to choose any nightwear from this drawer," she said softly as she motioned to the half-open drawer of the dresser.

Miranda nodded and moved over to the dresser while Andrea disappeared into the bathroom. Sifting through the various shirts and boxers she discovered some silk pajamas. They would do. It was then that she discovered a whole pile of well-loved, oversized T-shirts. She pulled one out and immediately noticed how, despite it being clean, the T-shirt smelled of Andrea. Mind made up she changed into a large T-shirt and put on a pair of matching polka dotted boxers.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Andrea walked back into the bedroom. She stopped short when her eyes met the sight of Miranda, her eyes widening and her lips parting.

"I…" Andrea blinked twice before a dazzling smile took over her face, "Wow."

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, quite." She found the word oddly comparable to how she was feeling at that moment. Her heart swelled at the fact that they were both wearing such similar clothes, it felt as if they'd been going to bed together like this for ages. Another thing that made her heart flutter in her chest was the scent that now hung around her, as if she was completely surrounded by Andrea.

They smiled at each other and moved towards the bed. Andrea pulled back the covers and they both got in. After the younger woman had turned off the light Miranda almost immediately felt lanky strong arms pull her towards a curvaceous body and they settled into a comfortable embrace.

"I'm glad you knocked on my door," Andrea whispered into the night, tightening her arms around Miranda as she pressed a tender kiss against her temple.

Miranda smiled and kissed the collarbone so close to her mouth. "Me too."


End file.
